marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Grayson (Earth-9602)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9602 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Education = | Origin = Nightwing and Moon Knight were combined in a Marvel versus DC crossover | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | Creators = Chuck Dixon; Cary Nord; | First = Bruce Wayne: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 | Death = Bruce Wayne: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 | HistoryText = Dick Grayson was a young acrobat in a local circus, but was forced to leave when it was discovered he suffered from a split personality, and had an aggressive alter ego, "Marc Spector". Bruce Wayne however, saw much potential in the young man, and recruited him to S.H.I.E.L.D.. Dick then used his circus outfit to create a costumed identity of Moonwing (partially inspired by his Marc persona's fascination with the moon). As Moonwing, Dick's Marc Spector persona's aggression had a natural outlet.Amalgam Comics trading cards #8. Eventually, Dick learned to reconcile his two personalities, and decided to try and live a normal life. He trained a young protegee named Jason Todd to take over his duties as Moonwing, while Dick went to college. However, Jason died on a mission when he walked into a terrorist's trap, and Dick resumed his Moonwing identity, blaming himself for Jason's death. Unknown to him, Jason's body was recovered by a villainous superteam known as HYDRA, who grafted cybernetic body parts onto Jason, and brought him back to life as Deathlok. Deathlok then ambushed Moonwing while he was on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. and tried to kill his former mentor, whom he blamed for his new robotic body. Moonwing was then forced to battle Deathlok, resulting in Deathlok's death yet again. It is unknown if he or anyone else besides Bruce Wayne survived the destruction of the Hydra base, but Nick Fury expressed the belief that no one could have survived it, and Green Skull noted with confidence that his enemies had been "removed from the board", so it seems most likely that Moonwing perished. | Powers = Moonwing's strength, endurance and reflexes are enhanced depending upon the phases of the moon. The fuller the moon, the more strength Moonwing derives from it. Due to his multiple personalities, he is also resistant to some psychic attacks | Abilities = Dick Grayson is a master of multiple martial arts disciplines that include Judo, Jeet Kune Do, Taekwondo, Aikido, Wing Chun, Escrima, Hapkido, Jiu-jitsu, Karate, Savate, Kendo, Ninjutsu, Krav Maga, Bojutsu, Muay Thai, and Tai Chi. He has extensive training in escapology, criminology, fencing, stealth, disguise, and numerous other combat/non-combat disciplines. He has near superhuman agility and is the only non-powered person in the world that can perform a quadruple somersalt (the others being his parents, who are both deceased). He speaks with fluency in English, French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Mandarin and Cantonese. He is also a brilliant and experienced strategist with superlative leadership skills. Moonwing is one of the finest hand-to-hand combatants in the world. He is a superb driver and can pilot a helicopter | Strength = Peak human | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = Moonwing's costume is made of a version of the Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave kevlar-lined material. It is an excellent protection against damage, and is also insulated against electricity. The suit is light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. His gauntlets and boots each contain eight compartments in which he can store items. Each gauntlet's sections can contain a wide array of equipment, such as sonic and or smoke pellets, modified boomerangs, knockout gas capsules, throwing darts and throwable tracers. The right gauntlet is also equipped with a 100,000 volt stun gun. Like the gauntlets, his boot compartments can carry vital equipment such as flares, a rebreather as protection against any airborne noncontact toxins, a minicomputer equipped with fax, modem, GPS and a minidisk rewritable drive. Other items are lock picks, a first-aid kit, a mini-cellphone, flexi-cuffs, and antitoxin assortment, signal flares, wireless listening devices and a small halogen flashlight | Transportation = | Weapons = Moonwing carries a pair of Escrima sticks made from an unbreakable polymer that are wielded as both offensive and defensive weapons. Also, among Moonwing's weaponry are, bolas, golden throwing darts and a truncheon capable of firing a cable line | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Strategists Category:Oxford University Student Category:Amalgam Comics casualties